soul resonance
by iconicscorpian
Summary: Soul has been in love with maka for a long time ever since they met but something happens. Read to find out more. I'd like to thank my mentor obert skye. And all my friends who loved proof reading this
1. Chapter 1

Souls p.o.v., Well I better start with the beginning. It was a normal night when Maka confessed to me who she loved. Me. As I stood there shocked I stepped forward and just hugged her and never let go. She looked up from where she had her head on my chest with a a look of confusion and embarrassment. I said"No don't move, I love you too maka". She said back "really Soul?". With tears in her eyes. Those emerald green eyes looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I took the chance and kissed her. To my surprise she pulled away. "What's wrong" I asked her and brushed her hair aside. She said " what about my father? I mean I love him but I hate him at the same time.". I said back "screw your father , the jerk already wants me dead ,so why care?". She said" I don't know wh...". I kissed her to shut her up ,as she kissed back I carried her to the couch and continued to kiss her. After about 5 minutes she pulled away breathing heavy and cuddled against my chest. As we lied there for ten minutes I finally broke the silence saying " Maka I love you.". The only reply I got was a soft snore and some shifting movement on top of me, where she lain. After about five minutes I fell asleep. _ Makas p.o.v. As I woke up my vision was blurred with the color orange and the soft breathing of another person. The person I was on. As I looked up all I heard was, "sleep well?", confused of why I was on top of soul I slowly remembered the events that happened last night. All I know is that I'm happy. _ Souls P.O.V. As I waited for Maka to wake up I watched her peacefully. As I heard her move and wake up I looked down and said ,"sleep well?". She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and kissed her forehead and cuddled with her. As we cuddled we heard a knock at our door and a very loud kid screaming. "HEY GUYS. ARE YOU IN THERE. HELLLLLLOOOO!". Screamed black star. Maka got off of me and said, "go chase the loser away". Gladly I practically ran to the door I opened it and proceeded to chase black star away with empty and idle threats. As I walked back into my apartment I smelled the bacon as the aroma lifted to my nose. I walked into the kitchen and snuck up behind Maka and hugged from behind. She jumped because of what I did and turned around. As she turned around I held her close a kissed her. Then let her go so she wouldn't burn the bacon. After breakfast we went outside only to be met by a frozen wind. As I quickly ran inside to grab our jackets I felt something wrong. Like I was being watched. I Turned around slowly only to be met by someone who wasn't supposed to be here... My ex girlfriend.. Asami. 


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here!?" I said meaning in a way to get out of my apartment. She looked at me hurt. The expression faded quickly though so I said " get the hell out of my apartment!" She said back " well you wouldn't want the girl to get hurt would you" she snickered. I replied with shoving her into the wall and yelling " WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKA!" "Don't worry she's out of the way now" she said "now we can focus on us". She said this as if we still had something. She proceeded with grabbing my hand and trying to kiss me. I pulled away threw her on the ground and ran outside. Only to be confronted by a frozen maka. "Soul resonance" I said After I said this my hands turned to fire and I melted the block around Maka. After .she fell to the ground shaking and crying I just knelt down and held her close to me. After I did this I picked her up and took her down to my bike (motorcycle). I put her on my bike and gave her my jacket revealing my bare arms as I walked angrily toward my open apartment door and proceeded to fight the girl of ice. (She's a witch). As I slashed with my arm that turned to a scythe I cut her hand off. She started to freak out and I cut her head off. I decapitated a witch who nearly killed the girl who I love. That's where I started to recollect the thoughts of what happened. ( the start of this story). This is where my life with Maka Albarn starts. I walked back to my bike and held maka. She was shivering and crying because of the confusion she was stuck in. As I started my bike I remembered something. I left a witches soul in my apartment so I ran up and ate the soul. When I was up there I grabbed a towel and a warmer jacket for maka.I dried her off and gave her the warmer jacket. As I got on the bike I felt how cold she really was when she put her arms around me. It made me go faster. To get to the DWMA (death weapon and meister academy). As we got there I parked my bike and carried maka to Prof. Stein. "Hmmm, she'll be fine" said. " really?" I said not looking away from maka. "Yes she just need to warm up gradually" he said. Maka's eyes slowly fluttered open as she woke up from the cold induced a coma she was in. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. As I sat there comforting her I started to stare off into space as most people will do when thinking. She speaks up and asks what happened. "A witch came in and put you Into a ice block", I said, "then I was able to kill her." "How?" She asked with concern in her eyes. "I turned my arm into a scythe and began slashing away at her" I said My grip on her hand tightened as she was laying there in the infirmary. As my grip tightened I heard the door open. I looked over to see who it was. It was Black star and Tsubaki. " maka I heard what happened." Tsubaki said Black star took the time to got to the window and scream stuff like I'll surpass God and crap like that. I walked over and pushed him out the window. "What a idiot!" I said End of chapter two Thanks for reading my lovely followers and if you are looking for a friend I'm on face book my name is disclosed But if you want to friend me pm email me your name and a picture of yourself. See ya - iconicscorpion 


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you do that?" Tsubaki asked " because he was pissing me off." I said After about five more minutes of talking Tsubaki had to go to class. After a while nurse naigus came in and told me to go to class and maka would stay right here. "Ah soul I see you finally showed up." Professor Stein said "Well naigus said to go to class." I said As I took my seat I looked up at kid and he looked disgusted I guess it was I wasn't symmetrical or something like that. After a day of lessons I was ready to go and see maka. I was walking down to the infirmary only to find all of my friends there outside the door. Wondering why I asked "what are you guys doing here?" Liz replied with" to see our friend dimwit!" "Ok, whatever" I said right before I walked in. As I opened the door maka's eyes fluttered open. As I looked at her she looked better than she was this morning. "Hey" I said "Hey" she said back "So what did naigus say?" I asked " She said that you can take me home after your classes were over." She said "Cool, so ready to go?" I asked "Yup." She said back We were walking out when Liz bursted through the door to see her. "OMG girl please tell me that what tsubaki said isn't true." Liz almost screamed. "What did she say" maka said "She said you and soul are dating." Liz said back "Well yeah we are." Maka said Liz looked over to me and glared and glared and glared some more. I just looked away after the first one. -Time passes- -5:30 pm death city apartment complex- "Maka?" I asked "Yeah" she said "How did tsubaki find out what happened." I asked "I called her when you were chasing black star away." She answered "Oh." I said as we walked into our apartment I closed the door and turned around remembering the mess the witch made. There was blood over almost everything in the living room and hall. I grabbed the cleaning supplies from the closet and proceeded to clean the floors and pictures that had the purple blood of a witch on them. As I finished cleaning I cleaned the brushes and rags out with the soap and water. Maka comes behind me and kisses me on the cheek and just hugs me. After I cleaned the supplies and put them back I picked maka up and carried her to the couch where we watched a movie. As we were deciding what to watch we heard a knock on the door of our apartment. It. Was. Hiro. Makas ex. What happens next you'll have to wait for tomorrow's update to find out. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" I said to hiro "Well I'm here to take back my girlfriend." He said "You cheated on me so I dumped you and moved on" said Maka "Maka please come back to me." Hiro pleaded "No" Maka said and threw a book at him "Fine." He said and pulled out a knife and tried to stab me but failed as I blocked it. He screamed as the recichete stabbed him self. He started to run away to the death city hospital. As I closed the door I breathed out heavily. "What's wrong?" Maka asked "Just don't want to deal with him." I said bluntly as I sat down. "It's ok, I'm sorry you have to deal with it." She said back as she scooted into my lap As she rested her head on my chest I turned on the T.V. and picked a movie. I settled on a cheesy horror movie called "the evil dead". Though I've seen it hundreds of times she was actually scared. I could tell because of the way she grabbed and hugged my chest. Feeling this I hugged her tighter and she loosened her grip know I was there to protect her. And once again we fell asleep on the couch. I woke up in a cold sweat only to find a whimpering maka on my chest. Looking over to the oven I saw the clock saying 12:35 AM. So as gentlemanly as I could I picked her up and took to bed. As I put her in her bed she whispered out don't go. So I climbed into her bed and put my arms warmly around her as I fell asleep. I woke up again only to find sunlight peeking through the window. It was a Saturday. So I slipped out of bed and quietly went into the kitchen. As I got out the eggs, waffle batter, and bacon I quickly cooked some breakfast for Maka. While the waffles were cooking I slipped in to makas room to see if she was still asleep. Lucky for me she was. I quietly hurried to the kitchen to finish the meal. As I finished cooking I got out a bed platter and started to set the plates up and made some orange juice. I walked into makas room and set the platter down. I stepped toward her and quietly woke her up. "Maka wake up." I whispered loud enough for her to hear Makas eyes fluttered open and looked at me I pulled the chair from her desk over to her bedside. "Hey beautiful." I said quietly "Hey soul." She said back She sat up and looked at me. Then she looked at the platter and smiled. "For me?" She asked All I did was nod and handed her a plate of food. She ate it hungrily and gladly. After breakfast I suggested a movie. She nodded her head gladly. She picked it this time. She picked a romantic comedy (chick flick). I watched it anyway. Though really all we did was kiss during it so I really didn't have to watch the movie. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked while cuddling with her "Why don't we go for a walk." She said right before she kissed me "Ok." I said and kissed her back -Death city park- -11:30 AM- We were walking in the park just talking and holding hands as a I got a great idea. "Hey Maka, do you want to go get something to eat?" I asked "Sure." She said back and smiled. - Chapter 4 down finally and to Sagecat12 thanks for the info about the one long paragraph 


	5. Chapter 5

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked Maka "I don't know, how about the boardwalk." She said "Sure." I said " I'd love to go." We started walking when Hiro came out of nowhere with his knife wound bandaged. Maka and I kept on walking past him and ignored him. He started to follow us. I ignored him as much as I could. But as soon as he was breathing down our necks I turned around and slugged him as a hard as I could. He fell over on his ass. Looking at me with anger in his eyes he tried to hit me. I countered it and flipped him onto his back. "Fricken a .. dumb ass." hiro said I said to Maka quietly "Is that another reason you dumped him, he cussed like crazy?" "Maybe." Maka said back slyly "So what should we do about him?" I asked "Hmm ,restraining order." Maka said "Or we could get ox to get rid of him." I said back "Or get professor Stein." She said back Though"call death maybe he has a idea." I said "Ok soul." She said grinning Sorry for not updating I just didn't have the time this week I had tons of home work so expect a update once a week from now on. 


End file.
